girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-07-17 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for Hmmm. Zola is losing the war of words with Agatha somewhat badly. I now also want to hear about the time she got her head in a bucket. Ho. Hope the authors will give us our Paris stories somewhat soon. I am also curious on how Zola will react when she sees Tarvek. After all in her conspiracy Tarvek was the one she had to marry. --Rej ¤¤? 05:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Aww. Poor Castle. I guess it wasn't going to tell Agatha the good news about Adam and Lilith, though. So I suppose I can stop waiting for them to appear in the next panel. And of course, "Hero Boy" is too far out of it to provide this bit of intelligence. Any bets on whether Tarvek & co. will still be where Agatha left them? Nekokami 05:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think Adam and Lilith are going to be up and around all that soon, honestly. As of, what, three days ago comic-time, they were still in sufficiently critical condition that Gil spent several hours stabilizing them before going to his own father, who was severely injured and in danger from assassins as soon as word started getting around. -- PersephoneKore 09:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :: I keep forgetting that it's only been a short time since the story began. Nekokami 11:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'm starting to notice the similarity in the Heterodyne Stories and the Zola-needs-rescuing stories. Perhaps a new set of books could be written: Zola and Bucket Plant, Zola and the Giant Parisian Squid, Zola and the Mammoth Game of Chess... Then again, perhaps she will become Agath's personal boy-toy monitor, and get to dance with all the boys. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) Is it just me, or does Gil's shoulder wound look a little greenish? Wonder if whatever got into Tarvek is catching? 16:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Well I always thought Merlot was using cheese rounds. That would explain why a direct hit would not do much damage. :Maybe he was packing blue green cheese. --Rej ¤¤? 06:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think it looks more like a big friggin´ bruise. Those normally take a lot longer to form, but if he still has in him whatever made his previous wounds heal faster, maybe the entire process is accelerated. If his vest took most of the kinetic energy of the bullet, but the bullet still penetrated, he´d end up with a big bruise, a small wound, and enough adrenaline to ignore both for a short while (long enough to through around combat clanks, it seems). -Sir Chaos 12:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think quite a few things are catching up with Gil. First He's not long out of (Dere vill be side effects). Second He's had one of Theo's . And third lack of .Dodger 13:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: I second 'Big Honking Bruise'. After all, one of the first products of broken-down hemoglobin is an ugly greenish goo. -- Corgi 23:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC)